What's a Daddy?
by Queencloud2443
Summary: When Sasuke deserted Konoha for Orochimaru, he didn't know what he was leaving behind. For 3 years Natsuki has been living a life full of responsibilities that are beyond her years. Sasuke/OC Rated-t for no particular reason
1. Preface

**Hey there ppls! I know I have a Death Note, and Hitman Reborn story going on but I wanted to do this too. But I gave to warn you know that updates for this might be VERY VERY slow…so if you fall in love with this….mail me and I'll give you a link so something similar that I wrote… like my death note story I'm going to rewrite this as well…to be much better. But if you want to read on you can go to my quizilla account and read that one…but I got to warn you….that one is kind of stupid. But yeah if you want to read it just mail me and I'll give you the link. **

I've been wanting to redo this story for a while, I think I will since I have little time and I can take this story with me everywhere…XP. Anyway! Review!

_Preface_

We were in a dark hallway, with a light shining at the end of the tunnel. Sakura ran ahead of us making us stop…I watched her with wide eyes as she ran up to Sai and grabbed him by his collar. "What are you really after." she yelled at him.

She has a reasonable excuse for man-handling our new teammate. We had just seem Sai's bingo book and found out his next target was Sasuke… Sakura was furious when she heard about his true intentions. I kept my eyes focused on Sakura as she froze. She let go of Sai and slowly looked up, her mouth formed the one word I've always wanted to hear.

"Sasuke"

Naruto and Yamato-sensai ran ahead of me into the opening. I just then realized I wasn't moving and made my way into the gigantic man made crater. I ran to the entrance and looked at where everyone was looking at….Sasuke, he's grown to become so much more handsome…

"Sasuke." Naruto said as they both stared at each other. The silence was painful, our former teammate looked at us like we were nothing but annoying bugs that were in his way.

Instead of replying back to Naruto he looked at me…his eyes cold and emotionless. "You're here to." his gaze was burning me…I felt worthless…like I was falling. "You have created a big weakness for me Natsuki…you have disappointed me…

"S..Sasuke" I said, but no sound came past my lips.

"Still nothing, when are you planning on telling me about her Natsuki. When are you going to tell me about my biggest mistake!" he said.

"No, Sasuke please" still no sound.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up on my bed, my heartbeat was irregular…I just had that nightmare again. I brought my knees up and buried my face in them. It's been two weeks since we came back from our failed mission to bring Sasuke back. In reality he didn't say a word to me, his cold gaze just swept past me with no hesitation. Once I had calmed down I threw the covers aside and left my room.

I walked across the hall to my daughters room, where she was sleeping calmly. She was breathing softly, her stuffed bear snuggled up to her. I smiled softly at her form, she was my life now…

Keiko, she was my child… and Sasuke's. I had promised myself that I would tell him the next time I saw him…but I was a coward…I could bring myself to tell him…my nightmares have been the reason why…

Three and a half years have gone by and I still held regret for not letting my Uchiha lover know about my baby…this all started after the chunin exams ended…Sasuke and I slept together that night…a few weeks later I had a medical check up and Lady Tsunade alerted me of my condition. I was young back then and I feared that Sasuke would be mad and…I wasn't sure what he would do to me…but it was the fears of a child…the child I was…

It had taken me to long to tell Sasuke of my pregnancy and by the time I had managed to gather my courage…it was to late…Sasuke had left with the sound nin…I have regretted that decision for all these years…but I had a feeling…if I told him those 2 weeks ago…it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

_-Flashback-_

"_Are you sure you did the right thing not telling him." Sakura asked, we were having ramen while Keiko was at the day care._

"_I don't think that if I told him, it would've changed anything. He might think I was lying…" I told her as I ate some Ramen, it was silent between us for a while._

"_I'm sorry." she said suddenly, I looked at her in confusion. "I couldn't get Sasuke back for you." _

_My eyes softened at her, "It's okay, I've survived this long without him."_

"_You've been suffering Natsuki." she said, her green eyes looking into my own emerald, holding my gaze "I'm not blind, the others aren't either, we can see how much pain you've been through."_

_I looked back at my bowl of ramen…my throat felt constricted…. "I'm sorry." I said, "But…I am…really trying to do my best."_

"_We know that." she said, her gaze going back to her bowl, "That's why it hurts us so much."_

_-End-_

I guess my act of being okay wasn't fooling anyone…I sighed as I leaned against the door frame…it's time to go back to bed.

**There you go! The preface! I forgot about how they look XP silly me**

**Natsuki Hidaori - 16. Black hair that goes to her waist, and green eyes! Pale skin. **

**Keiko Hidaori (Uchiha) - 3 ½. Black hair, black eyes. **

**-not being very descriptive…cause I don't care about her looks that much…imagine its you! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey there readers! Part one! This is my first Naruto fanfic…and I warn you now the storyline will get very AU! And some of the characters might be OC…but I'll try to keep them in character as much as I can, but certain situations call for different reactions!**_

_**REVIEW at the end. I'd like to hear what you think. And if you have any questions! ASK AWAY! Now read and enjoy!**_

_**XxXxX**_

"_You're dismissed." Lady Tsunade said, "Your mission is tomorrow, don't be late." _

_I bowed, "Bright and early." when I straightened up she smiled at me and I took that as my cue to leave. _

_I was summoned to the Hokages office this morning to receive my mission. Yesterday my team, which consisted of, Naruto, Sakura and Sai were sent on a mission that I was excused on due to the mission Lady Tsunade wished to send me on instead. Since Kakashi-sensei was still in the hospital, after the battle with the Akatsuki, Yamato-sensei had taken over until further notice. _

_My mission was simple enough, exchange scrolls with the toad sage, Jiryaya-sama, in the eastern border village and return. There was a small side mission, a request from the Hokage herself, to collect some rare herbs found only in that area. I had accepted and was now on my way to train for a couple of hours. _

_Keiko, my daughter, was at a daycare and wouldn't be released for at least another few hours, so training was a perfect activity. _

_**XxXxX**_

_I was deep in the forest next to the training fields letting my chakra and spirit energy balance out. Spirit energy is usually confused with chakra to those that do not know about the Hidaori clan. _

_Spirit energy is a persons life force, it's the energy that replenishes their chakra. Not many can control this second form of energy and it's extremely rare for an individual outside of the Hidaori clan to be able to control it. Even with the ability to manipulate it, if not taught how to control it, it can be harmful to their bodies. Without a balance the body can begin to degenerate. It's a complicated process that one can live without. In a normal person they can only control their chakra and their spirit energy balances itself. The secret to this ability is the massive amount of power you receive from it. The members of the Hidaori clan were some of the strongest Shinobi's alive. _

_I wasn't one of the strong. Due to circumstances I wasn't able to have the full training under an elder clan member, I learned what I could from my older brother, Ise. Thirteen years ago my mother ran away with my brother and I from the Hidaori clan secret village. My father was killed by an assassin with caused my mother fear of losing us as well so she fled to Konoha. _

_My father was the next leader of our clan, after his death the role fell upon my brother, even though he was in Konoha request for his return came, but he didn't wish to return to that village so we stayed. But after my brothers death the role of Leader was passed to me. I had received a formal letter telling me to return and take over my duties but I declined. They haven't made any move to bring me back, but they've been around. _

_This also explains why I was weaker than any of my kin. I did not receive the proper training all members are given. I was still to young to begin my training when we ran away, but my brother, who was eight at the time, had received more training than I. my mother passed away from a broken heart, my fathers death broke her spirit to a point of no return so she faded slowly, and eventually passed away. _

_Ise taught me whatever he could about how to control spirit energy but our lessons were cut short by his death. I may be weak compared to other members of my clan but as a Konoha Shinobi I could hold my own. I wasn't ridiculously strong like Naruto, and Neji, but I could hold my own against them…but I doubted I could ever win. _

_**(Sort of a back-story, I needed to get this in here. It seems kind of awkward to me…ignore the awkwardness and just absorb all this information in!) **_

I let out a sigh and let my body relax. I don't need to be as strong as them anyway. As long as I'm strong enough to protect Keiko I don't need more power. Speaking about my kawaii little daughter, it was time for her to come home.

**XxXxX**

"Mommy I'm hungry." Keiko said, squirming around in my arms. I let her down on her feet and took a hold of her hand.

"We're going home to eat now." I told her. Then she began a full summary about how her day went. I half listened, my mind was more focused on the expression she had on her face when I came to pick her up. She looked so bothered, but I decided to ask her about tit later, she was very responsive before bedtime.

"Hey Natsuki!" the over-excited voice could be only one of two people, and it couldn't be Naruto, so it must be…

"KIBA!" Keiko yelled, seeing her favorite uncle. I smiled at him as he and Akamaru caught up to us. The first thing he did was scoop Keiko up in his arms, spin her around and set her on Akamaru's back.

"Going home?" Kiba asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded, petting Akamaru on the head.

"We're going to have lunch!" Keiko said.

"Oh really, can I have some?"

"NO!"

"And why not?"

"Kiba always eats everything! He's going to get fat!"

"Hey! I don't eat a lot. Akamaru eats all my food!" the dog barked in recognition.

"Akamaru is a dog, he doesn't eat Kiba food." she said. I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

"What am I doing, arguing with a three year old." Kiba sighed, then looked at me with a grin, "Can I come over? I haven had your cooking for a while."

"Sure." I said.

"Maru's stronger than Kiba!" Keiko yelled.

"No he's not!" Kiba yelled back. I laughed, I really couldn't tell which one was the child.

**XxXxX**

After lunch Kiba volunteered to take Keiko back to the daycare giving me time to visit Kakashi-sensei. I picked up some flowers at the Yamanaka flower shop, the one tending to the shop was Ino's father, Inoichi-sama. He asked me a few questions about Keiko and sent his well wishes to Kakashi-sensei, then sent me on my way.

The different scents of the food being made reached me and lifted my spirits somewhat. Everything was moving forward, the day was going on and nothing seemed wrong.

I had thought my feelings were calm now, Sasuke's disappearance, the effect it had on my should be nothing but an old wound, but after seeing him again the feelings I believed were gone came rushing back. Maybe they were never gone…maybe I just hid them away so they couldn't hurt me anymore…I wonder how…

I cut off nay thoughts about the past and focused on the present. I was going to visit my sensei and wish him well, not show him how much of an emotional burden I had. He had to focus on his health, no the mental health of his student.

Once I reached the hospital the troubled thoughts were carefully hidden away, and I put a smile on my face.

"Ah, Natsuki, I'm delighted you could come visit an old man like me." he said, putting his book away.

"It was nothing sensei." I put down the flowers by the side of his bed, "How have you been?"

"Better, they are saying I'll be fit to leave in a few days."

I remember the day we brought sensei here. His spirit energy and chakra were both dangerously low. That was the affect of him overusing his Mangekyo Sharingan, luckily he was recovering without any complications.

"That's good."

"How's keiko?" he asked.

"She's fine." I replied, taking a seat next to his bed.

"And you?"

"I'm also fine." I smiled at him.

His visible eye watched me carefully, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Of course you are." he said, "You do-"

"KAKASHI!" the door slammed open and standing there was none other than Gai-Sensei. "It is such a glorious sight, student watching over teacher in their time of need."

"The peace is now gone." Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"What was that old friend?" Gai-sensei asked taking a step closet to the bed.

"Nothing." he mumbled.

"Natsuki, how is little Keiko doing? Is she living her youthful days to their fullest?"

"Hai."

"That's wonderful. It is important for the young to flourish and bloom into beautiful flowers of-"

"I wouldn't let Keiko near him." Kakashi-sensei said over Gai-sensei's speech.

"-But really Kakashi, I expected more out of you, my eternal rival!."

"I'm sure you did." Kakashi-sensei sighed, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"That's quite all right old friend, even my eternal rival shall lose at one point but that is nothing to be ashamed of. I myself ha e failed more than a few times." I could see tears leaking from Gai-sensei's eyes, "But we cannot allow them to hold us back, we mu-"

"I think you should go, he won't be stopping anytime soon." Kakashi-sensei sighed.

"I'll come again, and I'll bring Keiko next time." I bid both men goodbye and left, Gai-sensei was a great man, Kakashi-sensei won't be bored with him around.

I still had an hour before Keiko was released, so I decided to buy a few things. I didn't really need to buy much, a new Kunai pouch, and some tea. I wouldn't need anything else since I wasn't even going to be here to make anything tomorrow.

Since I had a mission Keiko was going to stay over at the Inuzuka's, with Kiba's mom. Whenever I left for a mission Keiko would stay with either Kiba's family for Sakura's mom. I think she liked Kiba's house more because of all the dogs, and the dogs didn't seem to mind her either. They enjoyed her company, so I let her stay where she wanted, to keep her happy.

**XxXxX**

Keiko was outside playing with some of the neighborhood kids while I was going over some Hidaori clan scrolls. Since I was the Heir to the clan I gained my brothers scrolls that went over the history, techniques, traditions and abilities of the Hidaori. I never was curious about my clan until Keiko was born. I wasn't sure how to raise a child like her, she wasn't a normal baby…there were certain things I had to do to keep her alive. These scrolls helped myself and Lady Tsunade whenever Keiko fell ill, the sicknesses Hidaori children got were different than the normal illnesses other children had.

There were many things I had to keep a secret about my daughter…including the father…if that was to get out…then not only her life would be in danger…many people will be out for her powers…

"Mommy!" I heard Keiko yell. I quickly put the scroll away and went towards the source of the voice. There was a strong spirit energy near her…was someone else here? This energy seems familiar…but I couldn't recognized it.

When my eyes caught sight of the person besides Keiko I froze.

"Mommy this mister said he knows you so I brought him to see you!" Keiko explained, "And he gave me a cookie!" I looked away from the man to look at Keiko, she was uninjured and I saw the cookie in her hand…whereas the other hand was being held by the mans larger one.

"Hello…Itachi." I said, looking into the red eyes, as Keiko took a bite out of her cookie.

**OOOOOO it ends there! I wonder whats going to happen next. Is Itachi a good guy? Bad? **

**Well REVIEW! I will try to get this story updated as often as I can! But my Death Note story is almost finished and I wanna finish that so I can focus solely on this!**

**REVIEW! **

**If you have questions feel free to ask! And if you want to read more and are dying to see what happens next I have a quizilla account my users name is Kingfishjoti (type it up in google!) the story is posted up there too but I warn you now! It sucks! This is a rewrite of it…hopefully this makes it better. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I know I was late with this update, but I just finished my Death Note story, now I can focus on this as my main story. I will continue this now, so expect updates more frequently. They wont be regular updates but they wont be fall apart. **

**Also I wanted some of you that had questioned the whole, OMG she got pregnant at 13! It is possible for a girl to get pregnant at 13, but im not sure about a 13 year old guy getting her pregnant… for the sake of this story lets say it was possible! And that would mean, Sasuke works fast.**

**Let me know what you think, don't forget to review!**

**XxXxX **

"Hello." he replied, his voice as emotionless as his unblinking red eyes.

"He said he's my uncle!" Keiko said pulling the Uchiha closer to me.

"Keiko, come on!" a child, the same age as Keiko, appeared in the doorway.

"Coming." Keiko yelled, after a quick smile at me she ran back outside to play with her friends…leaving me alone with the Uchiha.

"Come in." I said, leading him towards the living room. _Why was he here doing here, how did he even get into the village without notice and why hasn't anyone noticed him yet_! It was because he was hiding his chakra…it seems so obvious to me because I can sense his spirit energy, which he can't hide.

Once we were in the living room I turned around to face him but he was already sitting on the couch. I took a seat across from him and we looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to see my niece." he replied, "You've been doing a good job keeping her identity a secret from the world."

"If you know it isn't much of a secret anymore." I sighed, rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"I have a special contact who felt her bloodline."

"Madara…" I whispered, his nod confirmed my fears.

"Because she is an Uchiha he isn't out to hurt her…I wouldn't put it past him for other intentions."

"I just want to keep her safe." I said.

"My foolish little brother doesn't know about his own child. I'm sure if he was aware he'd take responsibility."

"I lost my chance to tell him." I said, looking at the ground. I cleared my eyes of the old sadness and regret and looked back up at the older Uchiha. "Keiko wasn't you're only reason for coming here."

"About two months ago a certain sand nin was pronounced dead by our best agents. I've recently learned that isn't true."

My eyes widened, "Who else knows?"

"Only myself, it was a complete coincidence I even realized it. I destroyed the evidence, you are safe for now."

"How many other secrets of mine have you uncovered?" I questioned.

"As many as I need to fulfill my end of the bond." he said, "I am not a threat to you."

"How did you get into the village?" I asked.

"I walked in."

I looked at him for a few seconds before continuing, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm here on business." he said, "I won't linger."

"Oh, okay." I said, "Make yourself at home.

It may sound crazy to some that I was letting a s-ranked criminal in my house but before he was a criminal he was my brothers best friend.

**XxXxX**

It was bedtime for Keiko when Itachi showed his face once again. He was standing in the doorway of her room just as I was about to tuck her in to sleep. I kissed her forehead and pulled her blanket over her.

"Goodnight honey." I smiled at her, when I was going to pull my arms away one of her small hands grabbed the end of my sleeve.

"Mommy, where's my daddy?" she asked, I stared at her, it was a fact I never mentioned Sasuke around her…even I wasn't sure why…I didn't want her to be hurt…or maybe it was because I didn't want to be hurt. I was being selfish. "Today at the daycare we talked about how daddies are suppose to be strong and everyone else had a daddy."

"You're dad…he's away…training." I replied, figuring I didn't need to mention the details, one being the reason he left me was because of this man who was now standing in my hallway.

"Is he not strong?" he asked. I couldn't help but smile at her. She only knew one definition of the word, courtesy of Gai-sensei and Lee. To get stronger because you were weak.

"He's very strong." I smiled at her.

"How much?"

"Sooooo much." I said, "He wants to get stronger than everyone else."

The awe and pride in her eyes broke my heart, "To protect mommy." she smiled up at me. I didn't want to disappoint her, of course he didn't leave for me. He left for his older brother. At times his thirst for vengeance reached levels that even I couldn't stand. His energy was turning dark…in contrast to how pure it was when we first met. The saying was true, time changed people…and I wasn't sure if my Sasuke was still here.

I gave her a weak smile, "Go to sleep dear, you have a long day tomorrow."

"You have a mission?" she said, I nodded.

"Who do you want to stay with? Kiba or Sakura?"

Sakura and Kiba's family had become Keiko's babysitters whenever I had to go on a mission. At Sakura's, which was only minutes away, Keiko could play with her friends who lived here. At the Inuzuka's she enjoyed the company of the clans dogs.

"Kiba!" she said, "Goodnight mommy!"

"Goodnight."

I turned off her light and closed the door as I walked out. Itachi followed me downstairs where some hot tea was waiting for us. He sat down across from me, watching me sit my tea.

"Do you despise me?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Why would I do that?" I asked, confused by his words.

"If I didn't kill my clan, he would never have turned out this way."

I looked at him, the guilt this man felt…it wasn't something I could comprehend. I wasn't one that advocated vengeance, but if anyone had the privilege to want it, it was this tortured soul sitting across from me. I would be lying if I said his words hadn't crossed my mind, but I'm not lying when I say I never blamed him for how twisted Sasuke's future became.

"Ise wouldn't have held it against you." I began, "I won't either."

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, "You were always to kind." I smiled at him, "It is not a trait to be proud of."

"Were you hoping for the opposite answer?" I asked, watching him take a sip of his tea.

"I would be lying if I didn't." he said, "You have suffered, yet you blame no one…so much like your brother."

"Itachi…"

"You're uncle, Kazama. Pay him a visit, take Keiko with you." he said, then finished off his tea in a single take.

"He hates her." I said, "When he was notified on my pregnancy he was pushing for an abortion…and he hasn't contacted me since."

"Take her." the Uchiha stood and walked to the back door, "Don't argue with me Natsuki. Go there together, you'll see something interesting." then he disappeared.

I drank the rest of my tea; I will follow his suggestion once I returned from the mission. Uncle Kazama…he was an exiled Hidaori. I wasn't aware of the reason why he was exiled, and I didn't bother to ask. He was my fathers younger brother so I found no harm in letting him stay at the old Hidaori house just on the outskirts of the forest that surrounded Konoha. This giant span of land what where the Hidaori clan lived when they were still a part of Konoha, before they broke away from the village and moved. I wasn't sure why that happened but my brother told me it had something to do with the Uchiha clan. The clan's land belonged to the heir of the clan…which was me, after my brothers passing. I was given permission to use it as I wished, so I allowed my uncle to live there. It didn't sit with the elders and they were one of the reason I didn't with to take over…they were overpowering…

I put my cup in the sink next to Itachi's. I decided to do the dishes in the morning, I was tired and wanted to go to bed, I had a mission tomorrow. I walked up to my room and collapsed in my bed.

**XxXxX**

I was sitting behind the couch hiding from the object of my fear. The thunder and lightning. It terrified me and I just wanted my Ni-san with me. There were loud bangs from outside but I just ignored them, thinking it was because of this storm. My small body was shaking with fear and my chest was ripped by sobs.

_Where are you Ni-san_

A shadow passed through the room and in my current state the dark spirit energy was magnifying my fears. There was someone in the room…and it wasn't my Ni-san. I froze as they came closer.

"Natsuki." I stared into the red eyes of Itachi Ni-san, he held out his arms for me, "Come here." without a second thought I rushed into the arms of the Uchiha. I held onto him tightly as he picked me up and ran his hand down my back to calm me.

"Where is Ni-san?" I asked him.

"We're going to go see him now." Itachi Ni-san said, his spirit energy was sad…why would he be sad, we were going to see Ni-san.

Itachi did a jutsu and we appeared outside a big building. He walked inside and a few minutes later we were in a big room where my Ni-san was laying in a bed. I knew, before I saw him, that he was dying…the same thing happened to mommy…then she was gone forever. Itachi Ni-san carried me over to the bedside and we both looked at my Ni-sans pale face.

He cracked open his green eyes and gave me a weak smile full of love, "Natsuki, you're here."

"Ni-san." I said, reaching out a hand towards him. One of his pale hands grabbed mine, his grip was weak and his hands cold, my eyes began to overflow with tears.

"Don't cry," he said, "You have to be strong."

"You can't leave Ni-san." I cried, my tears blurring my vision. "Please don't leave."

I didn't notice the pained look that crossed his eyes, nor the slightest tightening of his fingers around my hand. I was too busy crying to notice how much pain he was feeling…he was going to leave his only sister alone…I didn't know any of that…I was just a child…

Ise looked at Itachi, "Protect her for me."

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed at the Hidaori, "I don't th-"

"Itachi…protect her." the desperate look in the Hidaori's eyes made Itachi hesitate.

The Uchiha's jaw tightened but he nodded, giving Ise his hands. The Hidaori used the last of his remaining strength to create a spirit promise between his spirit and the Uchiha's. This promise was one of protection, for his sister.

I watched as a silver and red light blended together at their joined hands. Once the light disappeared Ni-sans hand fell limp onto the bed.

What occurred next was a blur of movement. A bunch of people came wheeled my Ni-san away…he was gone…I couldn't feel his spirit energy anymore. I put my arms around Itachi Ni-sans neck and began to cry. I felt his arms tighten around my as well.

_My Ni-san…was dead._

XxXxX

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up. I had this dream…this was the day my Ni-san…Ise died. It must've been Itachi's presence earlier that triggered this memory…

I felt something wet on my face and realized I was crying…I wiped away the tears and laid back down. The tears wouldn't stop and I didn't want them too…I still wanted my Ni-san…

**XxXxX**

**There you all go! Part 2!**

**Sasuke will show up eventually! don't worry! **

**Review and let me know what you think! The updates for this will be much faster now that my death note story is complete! Yay!**

**REVIEW!**

**I would put more here but I have the ACT morrow and I want to sleep! **


	4. Chapter 3

The road to the village the toad sage was at was a decent one, with the pace I was going at I would be able to get back home before the lunch tomorrow. The Sannin was waiting for me in the tea shop Lady Tsunade mentioned, and we began our meeting right away. There wasn't much small talk, because the sage seemed to be in a hurry, so I didn't spend anytime babbling random nonsense and got straight to the point. After our information was exchanged we went our separate ways.

I made my way towards the field of herbs the Hokage wanted me to stop at, which wasn't very far from the village that I had to go to. Ten minutes after I began my journey the smell of bitter herbs and sweet flowers assaulted my senses. The smell wasn't horrible, but by reflex the strong attack on my senses caused me to stop inhaling. The reason for my actions was made clear because once I landed on the tree that overlooked the field, my eyes went wide. As far as the eye could see were rows and rows of plants. Some flowers, some spices and then there was what I came for, the healing herbs.

I reached into my small pack and pulled out a small bag. I wasn't a medic-nin but during the times of my pregnancy and after I had Keiko and Lady Tsunade kept me from going on any dangerous missions she began to teach me about healing. It first just started out as the herbs we could use, but it gradually led up to the very basics of healing with chakra. I was in no way even a novice, but I could heal the scrapes my daughter got from everyday playing.

I jumped down into the field and began to go through the herbs. This was going to take a while, and with so much to go through I had to make sure what I did pick was worth picking. I let out a sigh, this was going to take a while…but she did say a variety.

**XxXxX**

Keiko was busy playing with a small puppy that belonged to the Inuzuka clan while some of the elder dogs watched over the two. The Elders always watched the younger pups while their masters were away, the human girl was no different than the pups so they just kept them out of danger.

At the moment Keiko was telling the puppy about the necklace she wore, the puppy sat there and listened. "My mommy gave this to me a long time ago she said that it was special and that it would protect me from the evil monsters."

'Bark!'

"I don't know, but I think that it was my daddy who gave this to mommy. Mommy doesn't talk about daddy anymore. Uncle Naruto and aunty Sakura say that he will come home one day, but I'm not sure."

'Bark'

"I th-"

A loud snarl interrupted the girls conversation, one of the elders was on his feet, facing the tree's that led into one of Konoha's many forests. His hackles were raised and his teeth were on full display. The noises coming from the elder dog alerted the other dogs that were laying around. A few of them went to stand next to the girl and the puppy that was now in her arms. Sensing the tension in the air Keiko became fearful, her breathing came out faster and her heart was beating so fast it almost hurt her.

A bark from the elder caused one of the dogs to move, a white dog moved towards Keiko, picking up the child by biting the cloth around her collar and running towards the main building. Before she could get close to the main building a Kunai flew out of the trees and hit the white dogs hind leg. The dog let out a yelp of pain, dropping Keiko and the puppy in her arms to the ground.

Keiko quickly sat up, wincing as she moved her arm and saw that she had a big slash on her arm due to the fall. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked around her. A fog was starting to roll into the area and she could see the bigger dogs falling down one by one. She was scared and she wanted her mommy, her mommy would make all of this go away.

A figure began to form in the fog, Keiko watched with wide, fearful eyes as a dark figure stepped out of the fog, walking towards her.

"Mommy!" Keiko yelled as the figure reached for her, "mom….y."

**XxXxX**

A cold chill overcame my body and I began to feel sick. Something was wrong, I wasn't sure what but I jus knew I had to hurry. I redoubled my speed and made haste on my way back to Konoha…I wanted to see Keiko and make sure she was okay.

…

I raced passed the village gates without even a look around the village. My first destination was to the Inuzuka's. I needed to see Keiko. It took me less than five minutes to reach the other side of the village but what I saw made my heart drop.

As I stood in front of the main gates to the house I could already see Ambu standing on the roof, and clan members standing around it. Kiba and his mother were there as well…but no Keiko.

"Natsuki." Kiba's mother, Tsume made her way towards me, "Please forg-"

"Where is she?" I asked, panic settling itself into my chest.

"According to Kuromaru someone appeared out of the forest. They used a jutsu that caused the dogs to fall asleep, then she was taken." Kiba explained.

"By the time we arrived she was gone." Tsume said, "I am so sorry, you left me responsible and I failed you."

"Do you know who did this…" I was trying my best to keep my emotions under control. I wouldn't get angry at Tsume for this…if…whoever was trying to get Keiko was trying their hardest no one could stop them. I needed to find her and the-

"Natsuki Hidaori," I turned at the sound of my name to meet the mask of a fox Ambu. "The Hokage wishes for your presence in her office."

"My daught-" I began.

"We have begun our investigation, we shall alert you of the details soon." with those words the Ambu left.

"Suki…" Kiba said, I felt him place a hand on my shoulder. I managed to give him a smile.

"It's okay, I'm sure it'll be alright." I didn't feel that optimism that I was outwardly displaying, inside I was panicking… someone took my baby…this

I mentally cursed myself for thinking so negatively and stopped my thoughts for the moment. I gave the Inuzuka's a small nod before making my way towards the Hokages office. Lady Tsunade could have some information on who took Keiko, so I made sure I was going as fast as I could. My earlier fatigue already forgotten.

When I reached the Hokages office I knocked on the doors and went inside, Lady Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, her assistant Shizune standing next to her, they were overlooking some files that were in front of them."

"Natsuki-"

"She was taken Lady Tsu-" I began, some of my frustration leaking out in my tone.

"Calm down!" The women snapped, "If you break down now I will take you off the mission to retrieve her."

"You know who…"

She shook her head, "I do not, but from what information I was given she was not taken alone." after seeing my questioning look she nodded at Shizune who quickly disappeared. "One of the pups from the Inuzuka clan is with her. The other dogs will be able to track down its scent and ultimately find Keiko."

"We should hurry and go, otherwise the scent will disappear."

"I may not have a clear idea on who the culprit was but I suspect that it is your uncle, Kisuma." I felt the shock course through my body and I was about to protest the notion but the look in Lady Tsunades eyes stopped me from saying anything. "I know it seems improbable but we have been watching him very closely for the past year. We received anonymous tip that led us to begin out watch, and we have received reasons to suspect that he is aiding Orochimaru."

"But why would he kidnap my daughter, she is worth nothing to him."

"To him, yes. But for who he is working with…"

"Orochimaru…" I said softly, the thoughts of what that man could do with my daughter frightened me beyond what I originally felt.

"The child has forbidden blood running through her veins, the Uchiha and the Hidaori. We know for certain that Keiko's Kekkei Genkai is the Sharingan, but she shows the characteristics of your clan. Orochimaru probably believes she has the Hidaori clan Kekkei Genkai and wants her." The Hokage looked at me, a look of pure terror displayed on my face. "Calm down."

"Everything is ready Lady Tsunade."

"You will go on the rescue mission, but Natsuki, do not allow your emotions to interfere with reason."

"Of course Lady Tsunade."

"Get your supplies, Your team will be waiting for you at the gates."

**This part is shorter than I like, but I'm going to go with the original content of each chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Next part will be out, if I try by Friday!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey there fans! I have a little problem. My Toshiba, my faithful Toshiba that only worked for me and no other…died…I freezes every time it turns on and then my brother tried to factory reset it and now it freezes before that stupid process that can even finish…so it is ruined. I am using the family laptop now…but this is hard to get a hold of since EVERYONE uses it. Anyway, updates will be late, for every story, just thought I would give you a heads up. That does not mean I have stopped writing in my notebook. **

**Anyway, enjoy what you can so far. **

**XxXxX**

"Were there any problems?" the pale snake Sannin asked, eyeing the small child in the silver haired man's arms.

"The operation went smoothly, but…I did some chakra analysis on the way here."

"And?"

"She is not what you were hoping for." Kabuto watched as his lord's face went blank and he began to think.

"Though she is not what we wanted, there is no question that this child will hold tremendous abilities if trained correctly."

The quiet bundle in Kabuto's arms shuddered as if she could feel the ninja's golden eyes watching her. Kabuto did not miss the detail but though nothing of it. The snake Sannin, on more than one occasion, made even him want to shudder out of discomfort, so a child's reaction is a common thing.

"What do I do with her in the meantime." A wicked smile spread on the ninja's lips. "I believe a family reunion is in order."

"Is that…wise?"

"Sasuke will eventually find out whose child this is, it will not hurt if he finds out now." Seeing his assistant's hesitance the Sannin continued, "He will not know she is his."

Kabuto nodded and began to make his way out of the room. They were currently underground in one of the Hidaori estates that remained on the outskirts of Konoha. When the clan migrated from Konoha they never gave up ownership of their buildings so the only thing Konoha could do was leave it be. No one had lived in the clan houses, not even Natsuki's family which had moved back to Konoha. It wasn't until another Hidaori, Hidaori Kisuma, came that the building began to be made use of.

Kisuma Hidaori was this girl's great uncle; he was also a traitor. The clan banished him when they realized he was making plans to give away children for his own selfish purpose. If there was anything that was precious to the Hidaori clan it was their children, and any offense against them could start a war. In Kisuma's case he was stripped of his Kekkei Genkai and banished from ever returning. His banishment led him to Konoha where he took over the wealth that was left to the Hidaori's in Konoha and began to live in the main house in the clan's old estate.

Kabuto smirked; this man was bitter and willing to do anything to get revenge on his clan. He was an idiot, with no ninja ability the old fool will get nowhere with whatever revenge he is planning on his clan and a bigger fool for believing that Lord Orochimaru could unseal his Kekkei Genkai.

The stairs led to a hallway with a few rooms scattered throughout it. At the far end of the hall was the last room. The silver haired man opened the door and looked across the room to a figure laying on one o fthe futons with is back to the door.

"Have a job for you Sasuke." The sleeping figure slowly shifted until it was sitting up. The Uchiha's black eyes took in the sight of the Sannin's assistant and the small child in his arms. "This is little Keiko-chan, I want you to watch her."

"Do I look like a babysitter?" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the older male.

"Orders Uchiha." Kabuto unlatched the girl and set her on the ground. He took one last look at the Uchiha before stepping out of the room and shutting the door, leaving father and daughter together.

XxX

Two pairs of black eyes stared at each other from across the room. Both not making a move but waiting for the other.

"Don't make any noise." Sasuke said, getting ready to lie back down, "And don't even try to run away."

It was as if the dam had been broken because once he finished that order the girl broke down into tears. The part that annoyed Sasuke the most was that was the loud, obnoxious crying that children did when they didn't get what they wanted. He couldn't blame her though; she was probably kidnapped from her parents. Orochimaru was the sickest bastard he knew and kidnapping children was right up his alley.

"Crying will not solve anything so it's best if you conserved your energy." At his words the crying became louder and the Uchiha felt a bit of emotion well up in him…pity.

Xx The Next Day xX

The following day no orders came to do anything with the girl so Sasuke stayed in his room. That gave him more time to observe the girl and that resulted in the following situation. Sasuke took in the appearance of the girl. Though childlike, he could still see some similarities between this girl and…her. The more he looked at her the more he was convinced that she was related to Natsuki. It could be someone from her clan…but the resemblance was eerie.

Keiko could feel the bad guy watching her and it made her feel nervous. She was still eating her lunch, and the bad guy was making it hard for her to do so with all his staring. She peeked a look at him but once her eyes met the intense black of the man she quickly looked down. Her hands went to the necklace around her neck, a natural response from her whenever she felt scared. It was a crystallized flower her mommy gave her as a charm to keep her safe.

Her movements drew Sasuke's attention to the necklace. He decided to put his curiosity to rests.

"What's your name?" he asked her. The girl slowly looked up at him before looking back down at her lap.

"Keiko Hidaori…" she replied.

So this girl was related to Natsuki, it couldn't be her sister, her parents were dead…it could've been a member of her clan, or a close relative.

"Where do you live?"

"Konoha." None of her clan lived there, they had banished themselves from the Leaf Village.

"Where are your parents?"

"My mommy…she's on a mission."

Sasuke's brain was coming up with many conclusions. Conclusions he didn't want to believe, conclusions he couldn't believe. There was no way…

"What…is your mom's name?"

"Mommy." A muscle in Sasuke's jaw ticked. She wasn't lying, she didn't know.

"Let me se your necklace." He asked.

"No." Sasuke's eyes widened almost comically before a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh, why not?"

"You are a bad guy; I don't want you to see it."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, "You wouldn't be able to stop me."

"But my mommy will come and find me and when she does I'm going to have her beat you up."

The amused look on the Uchiha's face faded, whoever her mother was whether it was who he suspected or not…if she did make it here…there was no going back for her…alive.

**XxXxX**

**Done, this was a short chapter, but I am following my old template. Not much interaction between Sasuke and Keiko in this chapter, but there will be…eventually. Anyway, review! Let me know what you think, how will you think the story will continue. **

**(For those of you who can't wait for my next update, you are free to read the following chapters my pre-teen self-wrote on the link on the first chapter I believe. But be warned its full of mistakes that make you wonder if I was five.) **

**I will get my own laptop again…later on this month or the beginning of august…who knows…im gonna get an apple this time. **

**Well bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

"The scent ends here." Kiba said, as the rest of his team stopped next to him. "Just like we expected."

Natsuki felt her heart get just a bit more heavier. She knew what her uncle had done to be sent away from the clan, but she didn't believe he would do that to her. She knew he didn't like her that's why they never made any unnecessary contact with each other, but this was just too much. There were times where she used her uncle as a way to make her feel less lonely, even if they didn't get along it was still nice to know she had family around.

"It was him then." Shino sighed, "I will release my bugs to scout out the area, Hinata try to find her with your Byakugan." Hinata nodded and did as she was told. Natsuki wasn't going to just wait around for her team to come up with something, she was going to search herself. With Keiko's energy in her mind she reached out towards her surroundings.

It took only minutes but Natsuki had managed to grab a hold of her daughters energy, she knew where she was, apparently she wasn't the only one who did. Hinata had managed to locate Keiko's position as well, but she also felt someone else.

"Sasuke, he's with her." Hinata said. Those words caused Natsuki to lose her focus, she turned her eyes to the Hyuga.

"What!"

"He seems to be in the room with her." Hinata said, "He's just sitting there and she's across from him."

"We know where she is, let's go." Kiba said, Akamaru growled in agreement.

"We can't," Shino said, "if we rush in recklessly the Uchiha could sense us coming and take Keiko with him. Not to mention Orochimaru could be in there."

"He isn't." Hinata replied, "There are no signs."

"The security around the house?"

"There is little," Natsuki replied, "He has mostly civilian servants."

"Here's the plan of attack."

**XxXxX**

Sasuke put down the note that Kabuto had sent to him, apparently the snake Sannin and his assistant left. He was to meet them at their first checkpoint with the child. One thing the Uchiha was sure of was that Natsuki was on her way here, he was able to sense her chakra along with others from Konoha. He had his gear ready, he was going to leave.

It took only a few more minutes of waiting before he could sense the Konoha nin only seconds away. Keiko could sense the change in the atmosphere, something was coming and that caused her to be on edge. Sasuke kept his face blank as the door was flung open. His eyes caught the sight of his...past. She was still beautiful, not that it mattered anymore to him.

"Keiko!" She cried out, her eyes landing on the small child.

"MOMMY!" Keiko yelled, starting to run towards her mom. She knew her mom would come, and she did.

Sasuke was now convicned, this child was Natsuki's. He also had his orders, he reached out and picked up the three year old before she could get far. Keiko squirmed in his arms but she couldn't get loose, she looked over at her mom with earnest eyes.

"Let her go!" Natsuki yelled at him. She didn't imagine, ever, that Keiko's first meeting with her father would be like this, this was the opposite of what she wanted. She felt Kiba appear behind her with Akamaru. Hinata and Shino were busy taking care of what security her uncle had.

"She called you mommy." Sasuke sneered, "Tell me Natsuki, when did this happen?"

"Why do you care Uchiha!" Kiba snarled at him.

The Uchiha ignored the dog and kept his eyes on the Kunoichi, "Whose child is this?"

Natsuki couldn't believe the situation, she wanted to tell him the truth...but at the same time she didn't. She wasn't sure that she could. The reason she never told him before was because he was always so set on taking revenge on his brother and thought he would be angry. When he was leaving she panicked, and was willing ot tell him, but he was already gone by that point. Once she had calmed down she had a talk with Lady Tsunade about the baby and she was talked sense into.

"She's...her father is..."

"Itachi." Keiko called out, then looked at her mom, "Right mommy!"

Natsuki froze, what was Keiko doi-

"Itachi?" cold red eyes pireced straight into Natsuki's heart. "You became his whore Natsuki?"

"Let her go Uchiha!" Kiba yelled from Natsuki's side.

"Right, like i would want this dirty thing with me any longer." His cold tone chilled Natsuki to the bone. She wanted to yell at him that he was wrong...but she just couldn't find her voice. Instead she watched with guarded eyes as Sasuke dropped Keiko on the ground before disappearing from the room.

Keiko got up and ran over to her mommy, Natsuki picked her up and held her to her chest. Her arms tightened around her daughter as she thought about Keiko's sudden outburst with the other Uchiha brother. Itachi was here, he was gone now, but he was there, watching what was happening. At the moment she wasn't sure whether she wanted to kill the Uchiha for being here or thanks him. She knew she had to tell Sasuke, especially now that he thought the father was the one person he has hated for a very long time. She vowed to herself that she would tell him the next time she saw him.

XxXxX

I admit, when i first wrote this story i was more into a heronine that was soft hearted and i guess you could say weak. the Damsell in distress was very appealing to my pre-teen self XD i guess you can say that now that hasn't changed much, but it also depends on the situation. More than likely i will be changing Natsuki's personalilty because it's dawn onto me now i can't understand why i wrote half the things i wrote before. So if there is a sudden change in her character, thats on me, it was on purpose.

Anyway, sorry for the super long wait for this barely a 1000 word chapter XD i promise to try and keep the updates on in a timely manner.

Review, your praises make me feel like this is worth doing XD


	7. Chapter 6

"I have a feeling that Orochimaru knows who's daughter Keiko is." Lady Tsunade said, meeting the eyes of everyone in the room, her gaze lingering on Natsuki. "According to the information Shino and the Ambu have gotten he had her medical files. The only reason I can assume he wanted her was for her Hidaori bloodline, but we all know the Uchiha bloodline is the dominant one in Keiko's case."

"Then why didn't Sasuke take her with him when he left?" Shikamaru asked.

"Orochimaru only wanted her for the Hidaori bloodline, he probably wasn't as interested in the Sharingan. What matters now isn't that Orochimaru didn't take her, my ambu are getting information out of your uncle as we speak. We need to make sure Keiko is kept under watch." Natsuki was about to protest but the Hokage cut her off, "If Orochimaru knew about Keiko, there is a chance others might as well. This is a way to protect her."

"I understand." Natsuki said, her green eyes hardening with her Hokages words. The one thing she was trying to avoid for her daughter...was happening.

"Shikamaru, a full report should be on my desk by tomorrow, the rest of you should get some rest as well."

With that the ninja were dismissed, and made their ways home. Natsuki had decided to walk, she needed to clear her head on the events and try to figure out what to do next. Her thoughts drifted back to Sasuke...he looked so...grown up. It was both refreshing and saddening to meet him again. To see that he was healthy and fine was good, she wouldn't feel too worried about him from now on. It was sad to see him again...he hated her now, and she doubted he would listen to her the next they met, if they ever did. She needed to-

A certain energy caught her attention, breaking off any other thoughts she may have had. "Why were you at my uncles house?" She asked. A young light haired man stepped out of the shadows, the energy belonged to none other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Watching." he replied, as he fell into step beside her. "I felt the pull."

"Keiko has the Sharingan, but her Hidaori abilities are stronger than mine...she sensed you before I did. I didn't even notice your presence until she pointed it out."

"She will be a strong Shinobi." he said,"If you don't want her taken again, I suggest you hide her."

"I assume the Akatsuki will be one of them?"

"Orochimaru only left her because he wanted a spirit user, but others will take what they can get."

"Itachi...why are you helping me?"

"I made a promise with your brother, one he made sure I followed."

"A spirit vow." Natsuki said, her brow furrowing. She heard about that from her brother, it was a vow made with a spirit user, they infuse a bit of their life into a willing person, who then has to follow through with the promise that was made. If it was not followed it could drive a person mad and eventually kill them. It also had a positive aspect to it, the spirit energy that was transferred over gives the person a advantage. It boosts healing and can add other enhancements to a persons ability. "Who else knows?"

"Two others and Orochimaru."

"You have to be careful."

They had reached Natsuki's house by this point, and once they stepped inside Itachi let his disguise drop. Keiko was already in her own bed, sleeping and Natsuki wanted to go to bed herself, but she had to listen to whatever Itachi wanted to tell her and to get something to eat.

The Uchiha stood in the shadows watching Natsuki make herself a meal, and then eat it. The entire time he said nothing, just watched. It wasn't until she finished her meal and began washing the dishes did the Uchiha speak.

"Konoha will not be able to stop another kidnapping." He said, "There are only two safe places for her."

"What?"

"Obito has brought her up, and informed me that other organizations also know about her. It is only a matter of time until they're here."

"What are these safe places?" Natsuki asked, and she could probably guess what one of them was.

"The Hidaori clan, but I see why that wouldn't be the first choice. The second is Sasori."

"I...I don't want to drag him into all of this, he just got out."

"Everyone already believes he is dead, and Konoha believing it and having their so called proof, knocked him off the radar. If you leave her with him, no one will even think of that possibility."

"Even...how will i find him?"

"I will find him, I shall alert you when I know."

"But how?"

"Leave that to me."

"Thanks...Itachi." Natsuki said, giving the tall man a smile. He gave her a nod and disappeared from the room, and very quickly, away from the building.

XxXxX

A couple of days later Natsuki got a mission to help escort a famous merchant from Konoha to Suna along with Neji, Sakura and Sai. Naruto was off for this mission because he had some training to do with Kakashi-sensei. Keiko was going to stay with Sakura's mom under 24/7 surveillance from the Ambu. She would be safe, according to the Hokage, and though it helped sooth some of Natsuki's worries, it didn't sooth them all. If what Itachi told her was true, then worst was yet to come.

The mission would last for a week, and on the seventh day we would be back in Konoha. The merchants name was Zau, he was known throughout different ninja countries for his weapons and rare medicine. There was also the simple fact that this man knew many secrets and many want him dead, that's why he decided to hire escorts to get him where he needed to go safely. The mission would start tomorrow.

Finally an update! I am trying to make time for all my stories, but my creative flow doesn't happen when I have free time, it happens when i'm busying doing hw and stuff...well either way...i'll continue with updates for these and other stories. Keep an eye out, and remember...

Reviewing doesn't hurt anyone!


End file.
